JB
Perfil *'Nombre:' 제이비 / JB *'Nombre real:' 임재범 / Im Jae Beom *'Nombre japonés:' イム・ジェボム / Imu Jebo Mu *'Nombre chino:' 林在範 / Lín Zài Fàn *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo, Compositor, Productor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Goyang, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 179cm *'Peso:' 66kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas *Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015). * When a Man Loves (MBC, 2013) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012). Temas para Dramas * U & I (junto a Jackson) tema para The Package (2017) *''Forever Love'' tema para Dream Knight (2015). * Together (junto a Park Ji Yeon) tema para Dream High 2 (2012). *''New Dreaming (junto a Park Seo Joon)'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012). Programas de TV *'2012:' (tvN) Sunday N tvN. *'2012:' (MTV) JJ Project Diary - Reality Show (Junto a Jin Young).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-0cYowPtAY&list=PLPQC6BvElYqWBP6GontGT9hDfBcuqxStN *'2012:' (tvN) The Romantic & Idol (sólo link del primer capítulo).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0NsKPXL6yI *'2014:' Music Bank (17.01.2014, MC especial junto a Jin Young). *'2014:' (SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, Jackson y Young Jae).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq3ETwCOUNk *'2014:' M! Countdown (20.02.2014, MC especial junto a Jin Young) *'2014:' (SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a Jackson, Jin Young y Young Jae) *'2014: '(Mnet) 4 things to Show (24.06.14) *'2014:' (KBS) 1 vs 100 (24.06.14) *'2015:' (MBC) Idol Star Athetics Championship (02.02.2015 junto a demás miembros de GOT7) *'2015:' (SBS) Running man ep 272 (08.11.15, junto a los demás miembros de GOT7) *'2016: '(MBC) Celebrity Bromance 4 ep (29.11.16 junto con young jae de B.A.P) *'2017: '(SBS) Law of the Jungle in Cook Islands *'2018: '(KBS2) Hyena on the Keyboard (06.04.18) (13.04.18) (20.04.18) *'2018: '(KBS2) Hello Counselor (24.09.2018) (Ep. 381, junto a Jin Young) *Mafia Game in Prison (tvN, 2019) Vídeos Musicales *Jun Ho - Feel (2014) *Tasty San - San E (ft. Min de Miss A) (2010) *Wonder Girls - Like this_FLASMOB & MINI EVENT (2012) Colaboraciones *Primary - Hush (feat. JB) (2017) * Baek A Yeon - Just Because (feat. JB) (2016) Composiciones *GOT7 - THURSDAY (2019) *GOT7 - PRAY (2019) *GOT7 - 니가 부르는 나의 이름 (You Calling My Name) (2019) *GOT7 - Reborn (2019) *GOT7 - 지켜줄게 (I'll Protect You) (2018) *GOT7 - Enough (2018) *GOT7 - 너 하나만 (One and Only You) (2018) *GOT7 - HMMMM (2018) *GOT7 - SHINING ON YOU (2018) *GOT7 - Teenager (2017) *GOT7 - Q (2017) *GOT7 - Go Higher (2017) *GOT7 - Shopping Mall (2017) *GOT7 - 離さなければ... (If Released...) (2016) *GOT7 - 니꿈꿔 (Dreamin') (2016) *GOT7 - Prove It (2016) *GOT7 - skyway (2016) *GOT7 - Something Good (2016) *GOT7 - Fish (2016) *GOT7 - Home Run (2016) *GOT7 - 매일 (Everyday) (2015) *GOT7 - Mine (2015) *GOT7 - 나쁜 짓 (Bad Behavior) (2014) Reconocimientos * 2015 1st KWEB FEST: Mejor nuevo actor (Dream Knight) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GOT7 ** Posición: Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. ** Sub-unidad: JJ Project, Jus2. *'Educación:' **'Secundaria:' Sewon High School. **'Universidad:' Universidad Konkuk, especialidad Departamento de Cine. **'Periodo de entrenamiento: '''4 años. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Hobbies:' ver películas, coleccionar zapatos, tomar fotografías. *'Mascotas: 5 gatos. *'Artistas favoritos: '''Michael Jackson, India Arie, Javier, Bruno Mars, Beenzino * Fue reclutado por JYP Entertainment, de la misma manera que Suzy de Miss A, en un baño. * Realizó una audición para JYP Entertainment. * En Junio de 2015 se presentó en un Showcase en Hanoi, Vietnam cantando '''Yêu Lại Từ Đầu '''junto a Key de 'SHINee '''y Chun Ji de '''Teen Top. * El 12 de Septiembre, se vió involucrado en un accidente automovilístico menor, los informes dijeron que el vehículo en el que se transportaba JB, su manager y estilista estaba tratando de cambiar al tercer carril debido a que un carro se había aparcado en el cuarto carril, pero un autobús que venía detrás no alcanzó a frenar a tiempo y terminó golpeando su camioneta. Lo bueno, es que ni JB ni el staff sufrieron daños mayores, sólo pequeños golpes. La agencia informo que JB se encontraba bien y que sólo necesitaría descanso. * El 28 de Abril del 2016, tras sentir fuertes dolores en su espalda, lo transportaron al hospital, donde fue diagnosticado con un problema en la hernia de disco, debido al tratamiento y ejercicios para su recuperación no pudo presentarse al concierto Fly in Seoul 2016 durante dos meses. * El 22 de enero reveló 6 pistas en su cuenta de Soundcloud. * Se unió al programa de variedades "Prison Life of Fools" como miembro permanente. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *SoundCloud Official *Instagram Galería JB2.jpg JB3.jpg JB-4.jpg 10653606_566500810149432_2081375302331545757_n.jpg 24eys80.jpg JB6.jpg JB07.jpg JB 7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KMC